Chromatic DxD
by Dragons123d
Summary: Reincarnated, lost and forgotten. Requiem is here and with him, the rise of the Chromatic Dragons. Heed those that face him, they will never see the next day again.(after the events of the Holy Swords)


After watching his godfather fall through the veil, Harry chased after Bellatrix, his hate roaring and his ears pounding. The atrium was barren but Harry aimed his wand and hit the murderer in the back, yelling as she fell. She turned and raised her wand only to find that Harry was glowing, his aura of power shifting and crashing in a tumult of color.

" _I will not carry the past or the present!_ "

Bellatrix started crawling away from Potter, that was not his voice and the aura was becoming dragon like.

" _I have watched your world and seen the lie!_ "

" _The time has come and the hour in nigh that I will come unto my own!_ "

" _He that will face me will grasp the light of truth in a bleak world!_ "

" _Requiem has come and I thirst for it!_ "

Harry finished with a roar, the wand fell to the cold floor as azure blue armor covered his body from head to foot, a horn like weapon projected from his head and was the color of desert sand. Sparking and crackling with unbridled power, two wings unfurled from his back, the skin was pitch black and the clawed wing tips were the color of ruby red.

The dark witch felt her heart rise into her throat; this boy had more power than the dark lord had right now! The armored boy was staring at her, unnerving her as the tail flicked back and forth. The silence was deafening, neither moved as the silence dragged on.

That however ended when Bellatrix found her neck was in the armored claw of Harry Potter. The emerald glow that must represent his eyes held hers steady as she started panicking, where was her master?!

"Enough! Release her and I may forgive you." Lord Voldemort said, but the two remained where they were.

" _Your time will come, Tom Marvolo Riddle. But, you have no say in her path, not anymore_ " The voice from the helmet said, speaking as if one were speaking to a little child.

The feared Dark Lord was about to say something when he was sent into the far wall by a white haired girl. Bellatrix and Potter looked at the girl before someone said **(** **Requiem, we meet at last)**

" _Ddraig, your power has seen glorious battle and trials. But the host? Fate must love playing with you or you would get a wielder as I have been chosen to battle with._ "

"Wait, you two know each other?!" The host asked in shock, Requiem nodded before returning his sights to the witch in his grasp.

" _You have the potential to wield the dragoness of the flames, but your foolish devotion to that man has clouded that path. I can return you to your former glory but you will have to face the fury of not claiming the right given._ " Requiem said to Bellatrix, who was starting to crack through the potions and imperious' that held her to Riddle.

"I've already claimed her, but I was taken from her light, help me return!" her voice broke as Requiem nodded his armored head.

" _Ddraig, take her and heal her. The blocks that bind her are holding back my sister, she'd want her wielder to return and only another dragon can do that._ " Requiem ordered as he picked up the struggling witch into a bride carry, handing her to the red dragon emperor before turning to the elevators.

 **(And where are you going then?)** Ddraig snapped, his gem flashed dangerously in the low lit atrium.

" _Another of my brethren is calling, but is muted by a lost magic. I will free him and you can't stop me, RED DRAGON EMPEROR. You know the power that the TRUE CHROMATIC DRAGONS wield, not even Great Red is that powerful. He is a thief and a liar that has forgotten why he is able to even hold his title! You will not question me, Ddraig; you follow and listen to your betters when we speak!_ " Requiem whipped around and punched the Emperor in the face as he spoke, moving Bellatrix out of harm's way as he did so.

Requiem finished and raised his hand at the Dark Lord, lightning erupting forth and turning the wizard into a writhing mess. Then left to free his brethren from the bowls of the Ministry.

* * *

Luna hissed as she sent another round of acid into the Death Eaters, her brother had finally awakened from his slumber and would free their siblings. Her slender, feminine black armor protected her from the more lethal spells; she dodged a blasting curse and sent a stream of acid from her palm into the Death Eater, his screams echoing in the room.

" _Brother!_ " She crashed into her blue armored sibling, hugging him as she pushed him out of the line of fire. " _I'm sorry I couldn't bring you into your awaking earlier._ "

" _You don't need to feel sorry, Astrid. It was not my time but our brother is in need of awakening or he will lose his chosen forever._ " Requiem said before flipping them around so Astrid was on her back as he blasted a Death Eater to shreds.

" _I didn't know you were into this, Requiem!_ " She teased, Requiem snorted in laughter at that before taking her hand and tossing her into battle.

Requiem heard the yells of terror as he got up and speed towards the place where his final sibling was, the door exploded as he entered the 'brain room' and found her. His brother had an odd taste in wielders but he wasn't to judge. Picking her up, Requiem spoke in ancient Draconic and released his brother from his prison.

The Green scaled armor covered the girl's body in a form fitting armor, like Astrid's own. The amber glow that represented the eyes glowed and Requiem pulled his brother up to his feet with one hand.

" _Thron, you have an interesting wielder but we must go, the family is nearly complete._ " Requiem said, Thron nodded before green gas surrounded them and the green chromatic grabbed his shoulder and teleported them to the atrium, finding that Astrid was already there.

Requiem stepped away from his brother and towards Bellatrix, who was sleeping as Ddraig chanted in Draconic, green orbs flashing and shimmering in the silent atrium. The dragon emperor stopped chanting and nodded his head, he had finished. Bellatrix's armor erupted into existence in a fiery wave, her sexy armor was shimmering blood red and her glowing eyes were as blue as the sea.

" _Hestia, you've returned to us_ " Requiem said as he helped the red armored dragoness to her feet.

" _And you haven't aged a single scale since we last returned to Earth, Requiem. Your blue is as brilliant as ever, the power is intoxicating me._ " She giggled before turning to face Ddraig, who was sweat dropping at that moment.

" _I haven't forgotten or forgiven you, Ddraig_ " She growled venomously, making the red dragon flitch.

" _We need to leave or we will never fully return to ourselves!_ " Astrid called as she sent a bucket load of acid at the elevator to stop it from working.

"I got a place but it will take some time to make the teleportation circle" Requiem noticed the young woman with crimson hair spoke.

" _Just give us a location and we'll find you_ " Requiem said and spread his azure wings.

"Kuoh," She started to say when the four dragons took off and smashed through the ceiling before she even stopped speaking.

 **(Chromatic's only need one word and they can find it. It's in their nature, so don't be insulted)** Ddraig said before his host snapped his fingers and a teleportation circle appeared to take them back to Japan.

* * *

The cool night air rushed over his armor, his goal would be in sight in an hour or so, the rest of his family was flying behind him. Being the oldest and most powerful of the True Chromatic Dragons, Requiem; the Blue Chromatic, held the power over plasma and electricity, dark matter and water. Harry Potter was himself reincarnated into a wizarding body, as was Bellatrix, Hermione and Luna.

Luna or Astrid was the Black Chromatic, wielder of poison and acid, darkness and shadows. Bellatrix was Hestia, Red Chromatic the wielded the power of fire, lava, heat and energy. Hermione was Thron, the Green Chromatic and wielded the power over gases, nature and mist. These four were the first of the real Dragons that existed and everyone that came after that was beneath them in both knowledge and might.

Requiem let his mind wander as he remembered a certain dragon goddess, he turned to the others and said " _Go to Kuoh, I have a special someone I need to visit._ "

Hestia nodded and took the lead; Requiem let the water in the air form a portal before him. The spinning water portal revealed the small form of a girl in Goth like clothing, staring blankly into space. The Blue Chromatic moved through the portal and landed behind the girl quietly.

" _Ophis, my little dragonling…_ " Requiem said, his voice nearly cracking.

Ophis turned and jumped to her feet, running into his arms and started crying. Her tears fell freely, as did his. Ophis was the child that he had Hestia had when they were both in heat and under the effects of alcohol, neither of them regretted it however as she was the reason that Requiem and Hestia were so close.

"Daddy, y-y-you're back!" She sobbed into his shoulder, even though she was a true shapeshifter, she would always be his and Hestia's 'little dragonling'.

" _And I'm never going to leave as I was forced to do to protect you again, my little dragonling. Never again, I swear on it._ " He vowed, lifting himself up and took wing, opening another water portal and flying through it, all while holding his daughter.

Requiem flew silently through the night, feeling his daughter's heartbeat that told him she was asleep. The little dragonling was even more powerful than Great Red, who was only able to hold his title as 'True Dragon' by the skin of his teeth. She was blocked from most of her power by the twin winged traitor with Lich Magic, something that took time and effort for the four Chromatics to remove.

Ophis, herself, was the White Chromatic, infinity and time was her calling. But, even White Chromatics was the rarest of the Chromatics, so rare that Ophis was a blessing in disguise for the little family. Requiem was thankful that Ophis' true nature hadn't been exploited for evil; he would go to Hell and back to prevent that from ever happening.

Landing in front of the building that had the other's senses on it, Requiem let his armor fall, revealing an older and more handsome looking Harry Potter underneath. The glasses were gone, his body now was built like a tank and his emerald green eyes glowed with eternal and infinite power. Ophis remained asleep in one arm; she did shift herself into a more comfortable position after the armor fell, but didn't wake.

He opened the door and entered, closing it behind him quietly. He found a couch and lay on it, making sure that Ophis was ok before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Requiem got up the next morning and got on the roof, watching the sunrise as he was in Japan of all places. His blue armor flashed in the sun light, a gem among many as Astrid had said. His wings opened to soak in the warmth, his helmet opening to show his face.

"Daddy, why did you leave me alone on the couch?" Ophis asked at his feet, he had to shake his head at his daughter's absurd ability to teleport without a sound.

" _Well, the sun was rising and it used to be a little thing I did until we were forced to reincarnate,_ " Requiem picked her up and placed Ophis on his shoulder " _I remember holding you every morning and you would unfurl your white wings, copying me and would smile._ "

Ophis smiled and unfurled her wings, silver skin complemented the white, shimmering scales and azure clawed tips. Requiem smiled as he turned and watched the sunrise with Ophis, his heart filled with joy as he recounted the memories of his past lives.

* * *

Rias Gremory had been watching the Blue colored Chromatic and Ophis on the roof of the ORC, something just tugged at her heart as she watched. This scene reminded of her father and her watching the Underworld sunrise on the balcony of their home when she was a little girl. Wiping away the tear, the female devil entered the ORC and found the Black Chromatic in sleep wear and doing a page sized crossword puzzle.

" _Good morning, Rias! Would you know an eight letter word that means not mortal?_ " She asked, her pencil flipping in between her fingers.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'Immortal'." Rias answered with a small smile, turning to the kitchen.

Upon entering it, she found the Red Chromatic cooking breakfast. If Rias didn't know better, she would have guessed she had entered someone's house. Everyone was acting as if it was normal like they hadn't just come all the way from Britain to Japan. The crimson haired devil turned to leave went she found herself at the table with a cup of tea before her.

" _It's rude to just leave without the hostess giving you something, Rias Gremory. Breakfast is nearly done anyway._ " Bellatrix said without even turning, flipping a pancake over.

Rias was stunned at how she had gotten into a chair at the table, but thought better of it and started drinking the tea. Whatever flavor the tea was, it was really good, maybe she could ask for the recipe? Rias knew one thing and that was with the appearance of the Chromatic's once again, it was going to be a game changer for everyone.


End file.
